


Princess of Power

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [27]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Adora went down, hard, from a smackdown from one of Entrapta’s robots. The sword of She-Ra skittered across the ground away from her body.Bow and Glimmer looked at each other, deciding without communicating who would go after what: Glimmer flickered and teleported over to the sword, while Bow rushed to kneel beside Adora.“Adora? Adora, talk to me. Don’t be dead. You can’t be dead!” Bow said, patting her down.





	Princess of Power

“Adora!” Bow shouted, his voice cracking slightly. 

Adora went down, hard, from a smackdown from one of Entrapta’s robots. The sword of She-Ra skittered across the ground away from her body.

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other, deciding without communicating who would go after what: Glimmer flickered and teleported over to the sword, while Bow rushed to kneel beside Adora.  

“Adora? Adora, talk to me. Don’t be dead. You can’t be dead!” Bow said, patting her down. He saw no visible injuries except a cut on her head, and she was breathing, at least. He knew he shouldn’t move her, but they had to get out of here. Without She-Ra, they didn’t have a chance. 

“Without She-Ra, we don’t have a chance!” Glimmer complained, helping Bow pull Adora to some cover. “Can you carry her? I’ll cover you.”

“Glimmer, I’m the one with the weapon that can actually provide cover, and you’re the one with the teleportation. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” 

“Bow, I’m not letting you put yourself in danger like that—”

“Glimmer, if you’d just stop arguing—”

They screamed together as a giant robot arm came down on them, catching them while they were arguing. Bow threw himself over Adora’s body while Glimmer threw the sword of She-Ra up to defend herself—

And the sword actually repelled the attack, like Glimmer was—

Bow looked up, and exclaimed again. Glimmer’s pink hair had grown long, and she wore a golden crown and some killer shoulder pads, and was now shockingly tall. 

“G-Glimmer!” Bow exclaimed. 

Glimmer looked at her hand holding the sword, then down at herself, and yelped. “ _ I’m _ She-R—no, no, I can’t be! Adora—”

“Adora’s alright,” Bow said. “But I think I’m warming up to the idea of  _ you  _ covering us while I get her out of here.” 

Glimmer gripped the sword tightly. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-seventh in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "Role Reversal."


End file.
